


Rektikano!

by ohdyoskai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ang bango ni Sehun, Angst, Drunkenness, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Heartbroken Baekhyun, M/M, Post-Break Up, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohdyoskai/pseuds/ohdyoskai
Summary: Paano ba mag-move on ang isang Byun Baekhyun? Walang magawa si Oh Sehun kundi maging front row audience sa road to recovery ng bestfriend niya.





	Rektikano!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this thread lol: https://twitter.com/ohdyoskai/status/935129825550917633
> 
> Shoutout sa NHE fic ko na wala ng ginawa kundi pigain ulo ko with stressdt Ayoko na ng angst and suffering, so here is the first chapter to a V light Sebaek chaptered fic!!  
> //Setting is in Manila, concentrated near DLSU. Baek curses a lot here because he's heartbroken, so intindihin niyo na lang guys kawawa naman.  
> Also, I used hyung and kuya interchangeably depending on the sentence so sana 'di siya weird.  
> Anyways, pls enjoy!!

Kapag nagmomove on ang isang tao, normally iniiwasan nila ang mga lugar, kanta, gawain, at kung ano pa na lagi nilang ginagawa kasama ng taong wumasak sa kanila.

Pero iba si Baekhyun.

Today, Day 5 na since makipag-break sa kanya ang hinayupak niyang first boyfriend na first love na si Chanyeol, at for some reason, nandito siya sa Cowboy Grill Malate kung saan sila unang nagkakilala.

Hawak-hawak ni Baekhyun ang empty na Red Horse sa kanang kamay niya. Sobrang basa. Di niya alam kung dahil ba sa init sa loob ng bar, o dahil pasmado lang talaga siya.

10 p.m. na at wala pa rin si Chanyeol.

Usually mga ganitong oras nagse-set up na siya ng gitara niya kasama mga bandmate niya. Pero wala siya. At teka lang, parang wala rin yung buong banda niya.

Bumaba si Baekhyun mula sa stool niya na kada taas-taas. ‘Di niya maintindihan bakit kailangan mag-wall climbing para lang makaupo sa lecheng upuan na yan. Lumapit siya sa kuya bouncer at nagtanong kaagad ng whereabouts ng boyfriend…. _ex boyfriend_ niya.

“Nako, ser. Wala po akong balita d’yan. Baka next week pa po sila.”

“Ha??” Napahawak sa dibdib si Baekhyun at pinilit ang sarili na mag-breathe slowly. “Um, kuya? Diba po every Saturday may gig po sila dito?”

“Opo, ser. Pero paki-check na lang po ng line-up sa labas. Pinapalitan naman po ‘yun ng management depende sa mga performer na tutugtog.” Maigi na tinuro naman ni kuya bouncer ang daan papuntang exit with his flashlight. Pero alam na ‘yan ni Baekhyun. Ilang beses na kaya siya galing dito. Nag-thank you na lang siya at naglakad palabas.

Smoking area na nga sa loob, smoking area pa sa labas. Pero at least fresh air. Kahit medyo tabi rin halos ng Manila Bay. Pinansin ni Baekhyun ang signage na nasa upper right ng building at nag-squint para basahin ang bagong-print na tarpaulin.

Aba, puta. Wala nga ang banda niya.

“Fuck na buhay ‘to, oh my god.” Napapikit na lang si Baekhyun at binuksan ang phone niya. May twenty notifs galing IG at super daming message galing sa group chat ng pabibo na floating class niya. Grabe.

Inignore niya lahat para i-dial ang number ng bestfriend niya. Kung ‘di ‘yun tulog, siguro nasa area pa siya. Shet, lord. Sana nasa Manila pa siya.

Nag-ring once, twice. Bago mag-pick up ang kabilang linya. May tunog ng plastic at nahulog na something. “ _Hello, bakit?_ ”

“Sehun!! Oh my god!! HELPPP!!”

“ _Ha? Teka —_” Biglang naging muffled yung linya ni Sehun at tumingin na lang muna si Baekhyun sa surroundings niya. Sobrang sketch talaga sa Malate. Ba’t ba kasi siya pumunta dito mag-isa ulit??

“ _Hyung, nasan ka?? Okay ka lang ‘ba?_ ”

“SEHUN, HELP ME!” Half-sigaw ni Baekhyun, while making eye-contact sa isang mataba na mukhang may binabalak na foreigner.

“ _Teka, ano ‘ba ‘yan! Nasan ka ba kasi?_ ”

“Nasa Malate! Sa Cowboy Grill. Oh my god, I’m gonna DIE.”

Nagsimula ulit ang sounds. Parang bumabangon si Sehun mula sa kama niya. “ _Bakit ka nandyan?_ ” May tunog ng bumubukas na cabinet. Magbibihis na ata.

“Mmmm… Basta!! Dalian mo, Sehun. Nakakatakot!”

Tumawa lang si Sehun. “ _Para kang tanga._ ” Alam na niya ata kung bakit pumunta sa Cowboy Grill si Baekhyun. “ _Tingin mo siguro pwede pa kayo magkabalikan ni Kuya Chanyeol, ‘no??_ ” Ayun nga, alam niya nga.

Umupo muna si Baekhyun sa isa sa mga foldable chair sa mini-balcony. Malamig ang ihip ng hangin kaya nawawala na ang takot niya ng konti. Sabay naman niyan, bumabalik ang lungkot at sakit. Tangina ‘to. Drink to forget, pero umasang makikita si ex.

“Bobo ‘ko talaga.”

Malakas ang tunog ng pagsara ng pinto ni Sehun. Linock na niya gamit ang susi niya. “ _‘Di ka bobo, hyung. Tanga ka._ ”

“Grabe ‘to… Hurt na nga ako ganyan ka pa..” Naluluha na medyo si Baekhyun, pero tumingin siya sa taas para pigilan. “I thought supportive ka??”

Biglang nag-cut off ang line at linakihan kaagad ni Baekhyun ang mata niya sa phone niya. Aba, binabaan siya ni gago! Pagkatapos siyang insultuhin, binabaan pa!

Sumandal na lang sa upuan si Baekhyun at nag-dramatic buntong hininga.

Sobrang lala.

Buti na lang medyo may tama na siya. Kundi, siguradong umiyak na siya.

Limang araw pa lang ang lumipas mula ng mag-break sila ni Chanyeol, pero.. Kahit five months lang sila together, parang five years na rin ‘yun sa tindi ng pagmahal na inalay ni Baekhyun.. Tangina.. Ang sakit, besh. Putangina, maka-inom pa nga.

Nagtaas ng kamay si Baekhyun hangga’t matanaw siya ng waiter. Umorder siya ng isa pang Red Horse. Tumingin siya ulit sa langit para ‘di tumulo ang luha. Damang-dama niya ‘yung acoustic rendition ng ‘Halik’ na nanggagaling sa loob ng bar. My god, fuck life talaga.

Biglang nag-blast ng sobrang lakas chorus ng ‘Despacito’ galing phone niya. Napamura si Baekhyun ulit at nawala sa pagmuni-muni. Si Sehun tumatawag.

Bago niya sagutin, dumating si kuya waiter dala-dala ice cold Red Horse niya at nagpasign sa tab.

Slinide ni Baekhyun to accept the call. “O, ano??”

“ _Tingin ka sa harap_.”

Sabay sa tungga ng alak ay na-connect ni Baekhyun ang mata niya kay Sehun. Nasa may sidewalk na may phone sa tenga. Hala, ang bilis?

“Ang bilis mo naman?” Sagot niya. Pero ‘di niya binababa ang phone. ‘Di pa kasi binababa ni Sehun. Siya maunang magbaba kung gusto niya. Tutal, load naman niya ginagamit.

Nakatayo lang si Sehun ‘dun na sobrang jinujudge siya. Nakapambahay siya pero naka-snapback kahit gabi na. Suot niya IZRO niyang imported galing tatay niya na nasa Korea. (Pustahan mas mahal pa ‘yang t-shirt niya kaysa sa buong outfit ni Baekhyun ngayon.)

“ _Galing ako ng condo, pero nag-Uber na ‘ko papunta dito. Akala ko ano nangyari sa’yo, pero mukhang okay ka naman._ ”

“Bakit ayaw mong lumapit dito?!”

Nagpigil ng ngiti si Sehun. Halata kahit malayo at blurry vision ni Baekhyun because of the alak. “ _Lasing ka kasi. Masukahan mo pa ‘ko_.”

“Gago,” Binaba ni Baekhyun ang phone niya at pinasok sa bulsa ng pantalon. Wala pang two seconds ay tumungga siya ulit ng Red Horse. This time, lumapit na si Sehun, umupo katabi niya at lumapit pa para magkaharap sila.

Ang bango ni Sehun. Bagong ligo nga. Amoy Palmolive Naturals ng ate niya.

“Kamusta ka?” Tanong niya. Sobrang stupid. Alam naman niya na sobrang devastated, sobrang heartbroken si Baekhyun. Napa-roll na lang ng eyes si lalaking sawi bago uminom ulit. Wala nang pacing-pacing.

“Eto, sobrang mood ko ‘yung playlist sa loob.”

Sakto nagsimula ang bagong kanta. This time, ‘Sinta’ naman. Acoustic rendition pa ‘rin. Aegis pa ‘rin.

“Hilig mo talaga sa ganito,” comment ni Sehun. Tinaas niya kilay niya bago humabol ng panukso, “Masokista.”

Tumungo na lang si Baekhyun imbis na pumatol pa. “True. Super masokista. Hindi ko nga alam ba’t pa ‘ko pumunta dito…”

Sumimangot si Baekhyun sa Red Horse niyang nangangalahati na. “Sobrang tanga lang, tama ka.”

“Ayan, buti alam mo!” Ngiti si Sehun. Iniimagine ni Baekhyun na parang nag-high five siya sa sarili niya in his head. ‘ _I told you so!_ ’ ‘yung dating.

“Alam mo naman ‘yung totoo, pinipilit mo pa rin maniwala na may pag-asa.”

Kinuha niya ang Red Horse at inubos bago makareklamo si Baekhyun. ‘Di na rin makareklamo si Baekhyun, honestly. Kapagod. Binaba ni Sehun ang bote sa lamesa at tinitigan siya ng maigi.

“Break na kayo ni Kuya Chanyeol. Wala na siyang nararamdaman para sayo. Sorry, pero ‘yun na ang napagdesisyunan niya. Wala ka nang mababago pa.”

Linabas ni Baekhyun ng todo ang lower lip niya. Eto na talaga ang extreme na pagpigil niya ng luha. Kapag ‘di niya gagawin ‘to, lalabas na talaga lahat. Ramdam na niyang pumupula na ilong niya at namumuo luha sa mata niya.

Lumapit lang si Sehun at kinuha ang mga kamay niya. Bakit never niyang napansin kung gaano na kalaki kamay niya?

“Mahirap kasi baguhan pa ‘yang nararamdaman mo. Kakahiwalay niyo pa lang, so natural na gugustuhin mong makipagbalikan. ‘Di naman ikaw ‘yung unang nag-let go, so shock ‘to para sa’yo. Normal ‘yan, hyung. Normal lang na masaktan at gustong kitain siya. Pero sana alam mo na kahit anong gawin mo para subukang ibahin feelings niya, ‘di na talaga.”

Hinigpitan ni Sehun ang kapit sa kanya. Umihip ulit ang hangin at naamoy ulit ni Baekhyun. Palmolive Naturals and Manila Bay.

“Respetuhin na lang natin ang damdamin ni Kuya Chanyeol. At least nasabi niya sa’yo ang totoo, at ‘di ka na niya linead on pa. Diba? Imagine mo kung pinaasa ka pang mahal ka pa niya.”

Ouch, ha. ‘ _Pinaasa ka pang mahal ka pa niya_.’

Ngayon, mahigpit nang pinipigilan ni Baekhyun ang paglabas ng mga hikbi galing sa labi niya. Minamasdan lang siya ni Sehun ng hindi kumikibo. Maya-maya kumuha na si Sehun ng tissue mula sa dispenser sa gitna ng table. Pinunasan niya ang onting butil ng luhang nakatakas at gumagapang pababa ng pisngi ni Baekhyun.

Ang gentle ng dampi ng tissue sa balat niya. Hindi punas. Dahan-dahan lang talaga. Sobrang ingat. As if statwa si Baekhyun na pwedeng mabasag.

“Ilabas mo na ‘yan, hyung. Mas masakit ‘yan pag kinubli mo lang.”

At...ayun na nga.

Siguro mixture ng lahat ng pangyayari ang nagdulot sa tuluyang paghagulgol ni Baekhyun sa Cowboy Grill Malate. Ang pag-break sa kanya ni Chanyeol, ang apat na Red Horse na ininom niya, ang guilt sa nasayang pera ni Sehun papunta dito, Izro OOTD niya, Palmolive niya, Manila Bay...

Hindi na maalala ni Baekhyun kung paano siya nakauwi. Pero kinabukasan, nagulat na lang siya nang gumising siya sa sariling kama niya.

Agad niyang chineck ang phone niya na super clutch at 5%. Minumura na siya ng groupmates niya sa bibo class, at umangat na ng sixty-one ang IG notifs niya…..tanginang sixty-one yan mamatay na sana ‘yang number na ‘yan.

Pwinersa niya ang legs niyang gumalaw kasi mamamatay na phone niya. Inusog niya ang katawan niya sa edge ng single bed at kinapa ang iPhone charger na alam niyang nakasaksak pa sa ilalim ng desk niya. Sinaksak niya ang cord. Feeling niya nakasalba na siya ng buhay nang makita niya ang charging status sa screen.

Inunlock niya ang phone niya at inusyoso muna ang IG notifs niya para mawala na ‘yang sixty-one na ‘yan. Leche.

Pagkatapos ay binuksan niya ang FB Messenger.

Ay, okey. ‘Di pala siya yung minumura. Nag-off topic lang pala yung mga frosh niyang groupmate. Hassle. Hirap kasi hindi niya pwede i-mute. Baka kasi biglang may mag-bring up ng topic. Pero most of the time puro chika lang since puro magkakabarkada mga groupmate niya. Frosh talaga.

Ang sakit grabe ng ulo niya at isasara na lang niya sana ulit phone niya para matulog hanggang Pasko pero napatigil siya ng makita niyang may five new text messages siya.

Wala siyang ineexpect.

Si Globe lang ‘yan malamang. Or si 8080. Or si “i2 n bgong roaming # ko…”

Pero napadouble take si Baekhyun ng makita niya...dalawang message galing kay Chanyeol.


End file.
